Intertwined Destiny
by Silver Ame
Summary: Kinomoto Sakura: a girl who just wants to be a pokemon master... but Fate has something in mind for her...


****

Disclaimer: *sobs hysterically* WHY DO YOU CRUEL PEOPLE HAVE TO DO THIS TO YOUNG AUTHORESSES WITH DREAMS!?!?!?!?!?!? *Screams* WHY MUST I WRITE THAT I DON'T OWN SOMETHING? *sobs hysterically once more* YOU ALL _KNOW_ I DON'T OWN CCS OR POKEMON!?!?!? WHY? WHY!?!?!

****

Otaku-hime: All right, people, clear it! You don't HAVE to stare! What, haven't you ever seen mentally unstable authoresses before? *wheels the still-screaming Silver Ame away in a wheelchair* That's it- no _don't_ struggle in your strait jacket- it will be nice and comfy by the time we get to the hospital- *calls out over shoulder* Syao-chan! Carry on with the **Disclaimer**

Syaoran: *sputters indignantly* Don't call me that! And why do _I_ have to do it? 

****

Otaku-hime: *cackles evilly* Well, _Syao-chan_, if you don't, Silver Ame won't give you a scene with Sakura-chan, a very nice kissy-

****

Syaoran:_ All right, all right, I get the point!_ *Grumbles* Damn authoresses… always with their blackmailing schemes… teaming up with other evil authoresses… **Silver Ame does not own CCS or Pokemon. It's fair and square, and don't _you_ dare to _sue, _else the wonderful authoress Silver Ame herself will come at you with a certain cute descendant's sword, and will proceed to- **OKAY, HOW THE HELL DID HIIRAGIZAWA GET HERE?!?! 

****

Eriole: *currently hiding somewhere in the branches of a sakura tree* C'est la vie, my cute little descendant! 

****

Sleeping Dreams, and Waking Ones 

__

"Who are you?" Her words seemed echo, over and over in the moonscape. . 

__

Are you… Are you…

"Do I know you?"

Know you… know you…

The slender figure still did not speak, but continued to gaze at the moon. 

"Let me see your face!"

Your face… your face… 

The figure turned, and she suddenly found it hard to breathe. 

The bluest of blue eyes gazed into her own. 

The sand and the moon seemed white. The water was nothing but inky darkness. She could no longer see the figure's face, or the body. But those eyes…

They were the most vivid, the most celestine of eyes she had ever seen. Her whole world was now lost in those windows, those bluest of windows…

…Those eyes… were so very sorrowful…

She did not see if the lips of the figure moved, but she heard the softest of whispers all the same:  
"Destiny does not wait either for those who scorn it or those who know it."

"Time to wake up, kaijuu!" 

"I'm not a monster," she said automatically but groggily, the dream still lingering in her mind, like a song that was once heard, but no trace of it was never found again, like it never existed. 

But the song was so very profound, the melody so beautifully unforgettable that it _must_ have existed, and- 

Touya poked his head into her room. "You're gonna be late. If you want to get the lab, you have to get up right about… NOW!"

"All right, all right, I'm up!" she grumbled. 

He left the room, with a smirk on his face. 

A very evil smirk. 

A very evil smirk that she DID NOT like. 

A very evil smirk that she DID NOT like one bit. 

No need to get worked up over such a little thing, she thought grumpily, after looking suspiciously at the door for a few moments. I woulda woken up. Just later. 

She pulled on her classic outfit: a pair of jeans, a black shirt, and a pale pink vest lined with rose pink. Her sneakers were a light pink, too, as were her gloves without the fingers. (Think Ash's outfit, except all pink, and without the hat. Now imagine it on Sakura. Tomoyo: KAWAII!) 

Sakura attempted to stifle another yawn, and failed. From the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of her clock. 

****

8:30!!!!!

She was supposed to be at the lab by **8:10**! 

"I'M LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE!"

And thus started the day of Sakura Kinomoto, with a dream that held hauntingly cerulean eyes and another one, which held several trophies and a title as a pokemon master. 

Hey, a girl can dream, can't she? 

****

Annoying notes:

Umm… first off, audience, say hi to Otaku-hime! Very good friend of mine… I think she mentioned me somewhere… hehehehe. The name is G. Derige, FYI. Did you like that first chapter? Please, review, I need reviews! I think I could do a whole lot better with reviews! I have a story line, and all, but I need some encouragement to keep me writing. 

Hope you enjoyed it! C&C appreciated! 


End file.
